


all my love

by TamekaForever



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamekaForever/pseuds/TamekaForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has sat back and watched Anna and krisoff fall in love and now about to have a child. Of course she was happy for her sister but she felt lonely that is until she met you. Princess Yn of jalenton. Will there be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip to Arendell

Elsa silently sat in front of the window sadly watching her sister and krisoff as they shared a kiss. Silently wishing she could have that she turn away from the window and stared irritated at the stack on documents on her desk. She turned her head towards the window watching Olaf run between them getting to pull away and follow the happy go lucky snowman. Elsa giggled to herself as she watched the adorable snowman pull the couple towards the kitchen. " They're going to steal chocolate again." The platinum blonde smiled remembering when she and Anna would sneak into the kitchen at night and would raid all of the chocolate when they were younger hiding the evidence anywhere they could. Elsa smiled at the memory. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. It was Kai. " Your Majesty this a letter that had been sent from the eastern kingdom. Jalenton in fact." Kai says placing the letter gently on the stack. " Thank you Kai." " Oh Kai tell Gerda that I gave you two the rest of the day off." " Thank you your majesty I will inform her." Kai says leaving the room. 'I really hope it's not a suitor.' The platinum blonde sighed not wanting anything to do with suitors, besides the last one tried to force her to marry him and let's just say that Anna was not happy. You sat at the dinner table with your mother , older brother Jeremiah and your two younger siblings Kiango and Safura. Since your father was tending to his royal duties in his study room the rest of the family decided to make the best out of it. " so my lovely children are you ready for your visit to Arendell." Mother asked with a sincere voice " I want to know what the guards and knights are like." Jeremiah says poking you playfully in the side causing you to laugh " I wonder what the monarchy is like." You say poking your brother back playfully " We wonder what the food is like." They twins say with their eyes widen. This causes you, your brother and your mother to laugh. Elsa sat under a nearby tree reading the letter she had received just a few hours ago " Dear Queen Elsa It would sincerely be an honor of having my family visit your kingdom and make a trade offer. This trade would be useful to our kingdom. Although if you do not except this trade we completely understand and will other arrangements to come here soon. Thank you. Sincerely, King Joseph." The platinum blonde wondered what the king's children were like. Were they reckless snobby stuck up and a bully or were they nice polite respectful and calm but adventurous. " Hey Elsa." The blonde who was suddenly distracted from her thoughts looked up to see her sister Anna. " Oh hi Anna." " So what are you reading." The strawberry blonde asked her. " It's a letter we will be having visitors in the kingdom next week." " Really from where?" The strawberry blonde asked curiously " Jalenton." The platinum blonde responds. " Oh Elsa this is your chance you can actually end up finding your true love." The strawberry blonde squeals. " Anna We've gone through this many of times I don't need or want any suitors." Elsa sighed. " Fine have it your way but when you find yourself falling in love you know who to trust." Anna winked Elsa rolled her eyes at her younger sister's attempt to get her to find her " True Love" especially if that person was going to be staying only one week.

You and you're family we're boarding the boat for you're trip to Arendell. You grabbed you're gloves not wanting anyone to find out about you're powers. And of a course everyone in you're family had a different power. You're father had wind speeds, your mother could control plants and crop life, your older brother has earth powers, the Twins had water powers, but somehow you ended up with blue fire and water ( like the twins). You slightly stared at the reflection in the water beneath you. There's was no doubt you looked exactly like your mother only the difference was her brown eyes and your green ones. " Yn." You turn around to meet your older brother's brown eyes. " Whatever happens don't conceal your powers they could build something one day." You smile at him

" Thanks J." You say as he pokes you for saying his nickname

"You're welcome Zuri." You laughs as he tries to stop your finger from poking him back

Anna and Elsa stood by the docks patiently waiting well Elsa was, Anna was more pumped then anything.

" Elsa are they here yet." The strawberry asks as if she could explode any minute

" calm down Anna ad yes they are here now."

" Then I can't calm down."

Elsa chuckled at her younger sister's excitement

The boat finally pulled into the docks

The first person to step off the boat was the king himself, followed the queen, their son and two small children. Lastly you were the last person off the boat and the first to catch Elsa's eye

' Wow she's pretty' Elsa thought

Anna giggled watching her older sister stare at you. Anna's giggle turned into a mischievous smirk.

The king's voice is what brought Elsa away from your gaze.

" you're majesty, you're highness it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, how about we enter the castle and have my servants show you're children to their rooms."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa silently sat in front of the window sadly watching her sister and krisoff as they shared a kiss. Silently wishing she could have that she turn away from the window and stared irritated at the stack on documents on her desk. She turned her head towards the window watching Olaf run between them getting to pull away and follow the happy go lucky snowman. Elsa giggled to herself as she watched the adorable snowman pull the couple towards the kitchen. " They're going to steal chocolate again." The platinum blonde smiled remembering when she and Anna would sneak into the kitchen at night and would raid all of the chocolate when they were younger hiding the evidence anywhere they could. Elsa smiled at the memory. Then there was a sudden knock at the door. It was Kai. " Your Majesty this a letter that had been sent from the eastern kingdom. Jalenton in fact." Kai says placing the letter gently on the stack. " Thank you Kai." " Oh Kai tell Gerda that I gave you two the rest of the day off." " Thank you your majesty I will inform her." Kai says leaving the room. 'I really hope it's not a suitor.' The platinum blonde sighed not wanting anything to do with suitors, besides the last one tried to force her to marry him and let's just say that Anna was not happy. You sat at the dinner table with your mother , older brother Jeremiah and your two younger siblings Kiango and Safura. Since your father was tending to his royal duties in his study room the rest of the family decided to make the best out of it. " so my lovely children are you ready for your visit to Arendell." Mother asked with a sincere voice " I want to know what the guards and knights are like." Jeremiah says poking you playfully in the side causing you to laugh " I wonder what the monarchy is like." You say poking your brother back playfully " We wonder what the food is like." They twins say with their eyes widen. This causes you, your brother and your mother to laugh. Elsa sat under a nearby tree reading the letter she had received just a few hours ago " Dear Queen Elsa It would sincerely be an honor of having my family visit your kingdom and make a trade offer. This trade would be useful to our kingdom. Although if you do not except this trade we completely understand and will other arrangements to come here soon. Thank you. Sincerely, King Joseph." The platinum blonde wondered what the king's children were like. Were they reckless snobby stuck up and a bully or were they nice polite respectful and calm but adventurous. " Hey Elsa." The blonde who was suddenly distracted from her thoughts looked up to see her sister Anna. " Oh hi Anna." " So what are you reading." The strawberry blonde asked her. " It's a letter we will be having visitors in the kingdom next week." " Really from where?" The strawberry blonde asked curiously " Jalenton." The platinum blonde responds. " Oh Elsa this is your chance you can actually end up finding your true love." The strawberry blonde squeals. " Anna We've gone through this many of times I don't need or want any suitors." Elsa sighed. " Fine have it your way but when you find yourself falling in love you know who to trust." Anna winked Elsa rolled her eyes at her younger sister's attempt to get her to find her " True Love" especially if that person was going to be staying only one week.

You and you're family we're boarding the boat for you're trip to Arendell. You grabbed you're gloves not wanting anyone to find out about you're powers. And of a course everyone in you're family had a different power. You're father had wind speeds, your mother could control plants and crop life, your older brother has earth powers, the Twins had water powers, but somehow you ended up with blue fire and water ( like the twins). You slightly stared at the reflection in the water beneath you. There's was no doubt you looked exactly like your mother only the difference was her brown eyes and your green ones. " Yn." You turn around to meet your older brother's brown eyes. " Whatever happens don't conceal your powers they could build something one day." You smile at him

" Thanks J." You say as he pokes you for saying his nickname

"You're welcome Zuri." You laughs as he tries to stop your finger from poking him back

Anna and Elsa stood by the docks patiently waiting well Elsa was, Anna was more pumped then anything.

" Elsa are they here yet." The strawberry asks as if she could explode any minute

" calm down Anna ad yes they are here now."

" Then I can't calm down."

Elsa chuckled at her younger sister's excitement

The boat finally pulled into the docks

The first person to step off the boat was the king himself, followed the queen, their son and two small children. Lastly you were the last person off the boat and the first to catch Elsa's eye

' Wow she's pretty' Elsa thought

Anna giggled watching her older sister stare at you. Anna's giggle turned into a mischievous smirk.

The king's voice is what brought Elsa away from your gaze.

" you're majesty, you're highness it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, how about we enter the castle and have my servants show you're children to their rooms."


End file.
